


It'll get better I promise

by SenseiSimpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, America AU, Angst, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Child Nishinoya, Child Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Child Tsukishima Kei, Child Yachi Hitoka, Child Yaku, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Parents AU, Series, Trigger warnings provided if needed, haikyuu!! - Freeform, oikawa's sister is a bitch, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiSimpai/pseuds/SenseiSimpai
Summary: Tooru & Hajime Oikawa have finally made it to Texas after two long days of being stuck in a cramped van with 4 children. Life was changing at rapid speeds over the past 2 years and it didn't seem like things were going to get any easier from here. Moving all the way to the big state of Texas was crazy but worth it for the safety of their children. Along the way Tooru gets in contact with an old friend that he hasn't seen in years; only to reveal the biggest surprise of a lifetime.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Reunion

Chapter 1 

\------------------------------------------- 

Okay! So, I wrote this instead of sleeping. I’m actually not lying when I say this is my second time writing a ‘chapter 1’ since I wrote one the day before this with 5000 words and then decided I didn’t like it. Also, just to clarify the child named Yuu is Oikawa’s child from a surrogate that looks exactly like him. Yuu is not Nishinoya, this Yuu is that little shit in the anime that everyone says is a literal Mini Oikawa that’s being taught by old Coach Ukai and appeared a few times while Hinata trained with the coach. So yeah! Hope you enjoy because I really enjoyed writing this. Also, the point of view changes a few times during this so whenever it does, I always make sure to put like the little line dividers like seen above and below this; so, it’s not too confusing. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Tooru stood out on the long balcony at the hotel looking out at the lake across from the building. The air was crisp as the wind blew the man's loose hair over his face; it was fairly silent other than the sound of distant cars in the city. It was the second day on the road and it didn’t seem like things were going to get any easier from here. It was still all so overwhelming for the once ‘great king’ back in high school, so many things had changed since then, it all happened so fast. The brunette turned his back to the wind as he lit a morning cigarette, something he never thought he’d do back when he was still a kid. It always made him chuckle a little as he thought back to his youth, he was so stubborn and adrenaline driven. 

He leaned over the rail as he smoked his cigarette thinking back on how much things had changed and how different it all was now. His hair was no longer short; he grew it out enough to fit it into a small man bun with a few strands in his face. He rarely wore his glasses now, replacing them with clear contacts; his body was muscular now and the nickname ‘flattykawa’ no longer fit him. He kept his hair the same natural chestnut brown color and soft texture that it always had since birth. Other than that, nothing really changed aside from his personality; he was labeled as a gentle giant now as he’s often a soft-spoken man who only raised his voice when needed. 

Tooru managed to keep in touch with a few of his friends from back in high school but his main connection was Suga or Koushi due to his last name no longer being Sugawara. They had been best friends since it seemed they first met during their first game against each other; both were third years at the time. He missed his friend dearly as Suga moved to Texas with Daichi and started a family together that he soon hoped to meet. He was in contact with a few old friends as well; it honestly seemed like everyone had moved to some part of Texas and that’s exactly where Tooru was headed as well. 

The man must have been stuck in his thoughts for a bit and lost track of time due to the sudden sound of small footsteps from behind him that caught his immediate attention. He put his cigarette out and flicked it off the railing before he turned around to meet a small male child looking up at the towering giant before him. The child reached up for the man who didn’t hesitate to pick him up, despite the child weighing a solid 54 pounds. Tooru gently played with the child's brown curly locks on his head as he watched him rub the tiredness out of his eyes. 

“Good morning mini me, is anyone else up?” Tooru asked gently as he continued to play with the child’s tangled locks, lightly swaying back and forth. He felt the small child shake his head before letting out a small whine; spiking a small bit of concern in the man. ‘Nightmare’ was the only thing the gentle man could make out through the muffled small voice, he nodded before rubbing the little ones back. 

“Bath buddy?” The brunette man spoke to the silent child, he got four taps back in response for ‘yes’; it was their special way of communicating whenever his mini needed soothing. Tooru turned around and made his way back into the hotel room silently trying not to make much noise as he walked to the bathroom. Luckily, he was able to make it there without waking anyone up or so he thought as he closed the door and started the bath for the silent child. It took no time to get the nearly identical child who resembled the man very well into the bath. 

It wasn’t long till the bathroom door seemed to fly open and a man stood in the doorway looking down at the two being absolutely adorable. The small child waved and forced Tooru to whip his head around (nearly giving himself whiplash) to see his beloved husband standing in the doorway who greeted him with a gentle smile. The brunette scrubbed the suds out of the child’s now dark brown curly locks before helping him out and drying him off. 

“Sorry if I woke you my love, Yuu had a nightmare and decided to come find me.” Tooru explained as he helped the now smiling wide awake little boy into his outfit for the day. His husband only seemed to shake his head before chuckling and approaching them, he landed a kiss on the child’s head before moving over to the tall chestnut colored hair male and landing one right on his lips. There was a dramatic gagging sound from the child as he cringed away from the kiss, both of the men broke out into laughter. 

\--------------------- 

Hajime watched the two carry on what they were doing as he smiled, he loved the little moments like these and knew to cherish them; even more after all that happened over the past year. He looked over his shoulder to see the other three sleeping children all cuddled up on the other queen-sized bed, practically sound asleep. It had been a long rough year after they fought the state for permanent custody over the three children, being a gay couple trying to adopt children was always complicated. 

“I’m going to get the boys up and ready, they can shower at Suga’s house.” The chocolate-haired man turned away and left the two brunettes to do their business. He approached the cramped bed and sat on the edge; looking over each of the boy's distinct features that caught his eye. He brushed a soft hand over the eldest ones’ face and rested it on his cheek slowly rubbing his thumb against the soft skin. He watched his eyebrows twitch before his eyes popped open to meet the man's soft green eyes and small smile. 

“Yuutaro, it’s time to get up and get on the road. Can you help me get your brothers ready?” Hajime ruffled the tired boys' hair as he received a nod. The man moved off the bed and watched the eldest work his magic getting everyone up and slowly ready. The man shot a look at the bathroom to see Tooru finally exiting with their other little one, who was all dressed and ready for the long ride; small blanket in hand as he clung to his giant of a father. Hajime smiled wide at the scene as he watched the two gather some bags and exit the hotel room, leaving the rest to get ready to go. 

It took a little longer than expected for them all to get ready especially when it came to the youngest of the bunch Tobio, who was having trouble waking up. Hajime tried his best to get the child to fully wake up but nothing seemed to work, it was clear the dark-haired child was out of it. It was the second day of waking up early to hit the road; on their way to the new place, they were soon to call ‘home’. Everyone was pretty cooperative getting out of the hotel room and loading fairly quick into the car, Tooru was waiting to take everyone's bags as they filed into the car. Hajime ended up carrying the cranky child to the car and strapping him in to the middle seat after the older boys were able to climb in the very back. 

Both men climbed in the front seat and exchanged a small kiss while the children weren’t looking. Tooru was in the driver's seat while Hajime sat in the passenger seat rummaging through a small CD holder before pulling out a disc. He pushed a button on top as the younger two watched in amusement as the disc was entered and the thing disappeared. The screens on the back of the driver and passenger seats lit up and the two little ones sitting in booster seats put headphones on. The eldest boy reached up as Hajime held the CD holder up for him to grab, it wasn’t long till the zipper was heard opening and closing. The car began to move once everyone seemed to be settled down and content with the long ride ahead for now at least. 

\--------------------- 

Yuutaro sat a few inches away from his brother Akira who was too busy staring down at his phone to watch the movie. That was always something he hated about his brother; he seemed to always be occupied on his phone unless it came to baking or something he ruled as ‘fun’. The raven-haired boy only rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the movie they were watching, it was pretty different compared to the little kids' movie. This movie was full of explosions and action as well as even some blood and guts in the process, both the boys loved horror movies but they weren’t allowed to watch them in the car. 

The car was silent other than the faint conversation between his dads upfront. It was still so strange to think his once gay uncles were now his gay dads; not because they were gay but just the fact they went from uncles to dads in the span of a year. It was too much to think about for his 12-year-old mind, his main priority was protecting all of his little brothers from day one. His eyes darted upwards to see the car stopping in a line at the drive thru, he immediately took off his headphones and tapped Akira before leaning forwards and removing the little one's headphones. 

It wasn’t long till everyone was happily eating their food while the car sat in the parking lot. Yuutaro recalled Tooru saying it was often bad to eat while the car was moving, it could trigger motion sickness and that’s never a good thing. The little kids were being babied but it was understandable; Tobio was only 6 and still needed help doing some basic things while Yuu was 8 and just extremely clingy towards anyone who showed him affection. The silence was broken by conversations on what movies everyone watched and small jokes were cracked, if he was being honest in that moment; he was truly happy. Despite the fact his mother completely dumped him, his 10-year-old brother & 6-year-old brother on his uncles then disappeared, he couldn’t sweat it anymore. He adored every one of his family members from Tooru to Hajime to Yuu, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

The silence once again fell as they got back on the road, everyone was full and satisfied as some drifted off to sleep. The men in front switched places for the remainder of the ride as Tooru was fast asleep in the front seat, now that it was mentioned the whole car but Hajime and Yuutaro were completely out cold. The silence was short lived as small whimpers escaped the brunette child, causing Taro to lean up a bit to see if anything was wrong. Making sure he wasn’t having a nightmare he went to shake the small child but a cry erupted and immediately broke the silence; along with waking Tooru up. Yuutaro sprang into action before anyone else could and climbed over the seat; placing himself next to the crying little one as he tried to figure out what was going on. Tooru watched closely as the eldest soothed the frantic child, their conversation was too quiet to hear due to the fact both were extremely soft-spoken. 

Yuutaro shot up a look to his father that was a bit worried but overall calm and satisfied knowing he calmed the young brunette down to only small whimpers. “Says his stomach doesn’t feel good. He won’t tell me if it hurts.” Taro huffed out before turning back around and climbing into his original seat, it obviously wasn’t anything serious since the child was back to sleep in a matter of minutes. There was no point to staying up any longer than he had to; he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep like everyone else had. 

\--------------------- 

The remainder of the car ride was silent and long, Hajime drove the entire way allowing Tooru to catch up on much needed sleep. A short gas station break got everyone up and moving as they arrived in the big state of Texas, it was only a few more hours until they could finally get out of this cramped car for good. Hajime took the kids in to use the bathroom and get some kind of drink while Tooru called up an old friend. 

‘Hello? Tooru?’ The voice on the other line sounded mildly confused but excited at the same time. 

‘Koushi-Chan! Get everyone together like now. I have a bit of a surprise for you.’ Tooru couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice, he was fidgety as he waited for the other to speak once more. 

“Uh alright? Keiji and Kotaro are here while their kids are with their babysitters. I’ll get Tetsuro over here, Kenma is busy taking care of little Yaku but I can see if Hinata can come.” Suga’s voice trailed as the sound of him typing was heard through the phone. 

“Be prepared. We’re on our way.” Tooru practically squealed as his mini came up behind him as he hung up the phone. It seemed like everyone was ready to go so they once again loaded up the car, Tooru could barely stop squirming in the front seat. Hajime scolded him many times over the years for not telling at least Suga about Yuu but he continued to claim he wanted to surprise his best friend with the sweet child. Now instead of just one sweet child he’s surprising his best friend with four sweet children, he couldn’t wait as he watched the road closely. 

It took almost an hour before the van full of children pulled up to a gated neighborhood and rang the Sawamura residence. Tooru hushed the children and made them all move to the back to hide behind the seats, preparing the surprise to hell out of their god father and uncles. Hajime drove the car down a long road until he saw the group of men standing outside of a large suburban house with a few cars lined up on the road. There was a small squeal heard from Tooru as he nearly jumped out of the car before it could fully stop, he made a beeline straight for his old friends who seemed to return the same energy. They huddled up a bit before pulling away and acknowledging each other's look changes, the only ones that looked the same were Kuroo and Akaashi. Suga’s hair was in his face more now and he wore glasses that made his already soft brown eyes pop; Bokuto also wore his hair down and to the side, giving him more of a soft look. Before they could catch up Hajime emerged from the car and cleared his throat, shifting his eyes back and forth between Tooru and the car. 

“Oh! Suga-san, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san close your eyes and let me lead the way.” Tooru’s shit eating grin appeared on his face as he watched the three exchange looks before following his orders. One by one he pushed them into the car and sat them in the middle seat, he chuckled lowly as he closed the door behind them. 

“Tooru Oikawa I swear if you’re planning to kid-.” Suga started but was sudden cut off by little hands in his hair that lightly untangling his ash blonde hair. He was insanely confused when he suddenly heard Tooru’s voice once again before a soft but loud; ‘Hi!’ came from behind the group of men. 

\--------------------- 

Koushi jumped at the sudden loudness before whipping his head around, it seemed the other men were still in slight shock. The man suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal as Tooru’s evil laughter was heard from outside the car, he found humor in the sudden surprise. ‘1..2..3..4’ Suga counted as he met each of their soft eyes, his heart nearly beat out of his chest as he shook the others to get their attention before he pushed them out of the car. In one sudden motion he flung the middle seat forward and watched the children flood out from the back, he practically melted on to the ground. 

“Tooru fucking Oikawa and Hajime fucking Oikawa. You have four children and never told us?!” Kuroo threw his hands in the air as he looked down at the children exiting the car from eldest to youngest. He joined Suga on the ground in a matter of seconds as the boys lined up from tallest to shortest in front of the car. Tooru’s laughter echoed through the air as he was on the ground practically rolling around like a complete idiot. Bokuto and Akaashi stood there with their jaws to the ground just staring at the wild sight. Hajime walked over to the line of children giving each of their heads a small pat before turning back to the melting men. 

“Well, I told crappykawa over there to tell you guys about Yuu but he insisted on keeping it a surprise. The three boys with black hair are our new addition to the family; meet Yuutaro, Akira, and Tobio.” Hajime wore the same shit eating grin but worse as he pointed each one of the boys out while saying their names. Tobio hid behind the dark-haired man and watched the scene unfold as Hajime gave the others small taps. 

Suga was in tears as he tried to focus on everything going on, he was so proud of his best friend for being such a great parent. The children were obviously well-behaved and before he knew it there was a small child standing in front of him. His eyes darted up to see the small blue eyed 6-year-old staring down at him, a gentle smile came across his face as he sat up. Wiping his eyes; he opened his mouth to speak but the small child practically threw himself into the adults' body, wrapping his small arms around the man's neck. Koushi couldn’t help but pull him into a warm welcoming hug as he gently put a hand in the child’s soft black hair. 

Kuroo wasn’t much different; his eyes were full of tears as he struggled to blink them away as a brunette child appeared in front of him. “Mini Kawa?!” he practically screamed before pulling the curly haired munchkin in to a tight hug. The mini version of crappykawa squealed but leaned more in to the affectionate touch, nuzzling his head into the man's neck. 

Akaashi soon joined Tooru on the ground as a hilarious sight unfolded before his very eyes. Bokuto was staring down at the two eldest boys as they gave the same expression back up at him, it was strange to watch. “Jesus Oikawa, I think you broke my husband and I think my husband broke your two oldest I assume?!” Akaashi choked out as he sat up and wiped his tears, he couldn’t bare the silly expressions. 

“Oh yeah right, Yuutaro is 12, Akira is 10, Yuu is 8, and Tobio is 6.” Tooru got up from the ground and coughed loudly to get everyone’s attention. It was wholesome and all but they needed to sit down somewhere, it seemed everyone took the hint and started their way inside. Greeted by Daichi with a sweet baby in his arms cooing and reaching out to take everyone's hands. 

“Ryu & Shoyo should be upstairs, Daichi how about you introduce these lovely children to the other wild cards?” Koushi suggested and Daichi nodded in agreement, watching 3 out of the 4 children move to follow the man. There was a small sigh heard from Hajime as he shot a look to where Kuroo and Yuu were sitting together. Tooru only chuckled as he flopped down next to the rooster head and ruffled his mini’s hair. 

“Sorry Kuroo, Yuu can get really clingy once shown some kind of affection. I’ll take-.” Tooru was cut off by a raise of a hand and a sudden head shake from Kuroo. It wasn’t a surprise he took a liking to the soft-spoken child already, it made everyone’s heart skip a beat at the sight of him holding the small child close to him. Silence fell over the room as everyone watched the other children walk up the stairs with Daichi to meet the two other children currently in the house. 

\--------------------- 

“Let’s catch up, but first.” Tooru broke the silence before standing up and exiting the house for a brief second. He came back with a small iPad and headphones; placing them on the still present child’s head before flopping back down. “So, yeah I kept him a secret for 8 years when Yuu came around because I thought this would be a little sooner. We only adopted the other three this year. They’re my sister's kids who kind of dumped them on me and disappeared. It took us a year to get full custody and once we did the only place, we could think of moving to was Texas; since it’s close to you guys.” the brunette went on to explain, a bit of discomfort appeared on his face at the mention of his sister. 

“Okay but this little brunette curly mini you, literally looks exactly like you. Explain shittykawa.” Kuroo crossed his arms as he just spoke for the other men in the room. A visible blush of embarrassment appeared on Tooru’s face as he took a long deep breath, glancing over at his son. 

“Fine, I had to kind of become a sperm donor and uh ended up running in to an old..friend? She kind of you know did that magic shit and 9 months later Yuu was born. After that she wanted nothing to do with him..shit eating two faced bitch. I said she could be in his life even Hajime agreed with me.” Tooru let out a low growl as he spat venom with his last two sentences, his eyes were filled with some kind of rage in that moment. Suga must of took the hint as he got up and rushed off to the kitchen, returning moments later with a few glasses of wine. 

“Well, daddykawa, if you’d like I’m sure it’s not an issue if we take the kids off your hands. Honestly..why don’t we all have one big sleepover? Once the kids are down the real party begins.” Koushi gave a deep chuckle as everyone nodded in unison, it seemed like the plan. Akaashi was already on his way to call Kenma and the babysitters to bring the kids over to their current location. Tooru watched his son zoned in to the movie on his screen, not paying attention to his surroundings other than leaning into Kuroo’s gentle touch. 

“I have a feeling Yuu and Kei will get along, they both are pretty soft spoken and are pretty clingy but Kei is more distant to strangers. Yuu seems to fold at the sight of affection.” Bokuto finally spoke up as he untangled one of the unbothered child’s locks. The whole room grew silent before laughter filled the air, just like old times they shared a good laugh over literally nothing. 

Something told Tooru & Hajime everything was going to be just fine. 


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime finally get a few hours alone to catch up with their old friends, though it is short lived. Akira and Yuutaro go through some conflict that effects all 4 of the children and their parents in a pretty intense way. Tooru nearly has a breakdown but his friends and wine talk him through it allowing him to stay strong for another day.

Chapter 2

\-------------------------------------------

Hey Hey! I’m so  so sorry to make everyone wait for this chapter. My laptop broke and that really kind of crushed me so I decided to work on my  ventfic first so I don’t project all my issues onto this one. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a bit about Tooru and Hajime; as well as including some conflict between the children. At the end I will be foreshadowing the next chapter a little bit that I hope will also be out soon. I think the next chapter will be a rollercoaster of emotion and fairly long as well. So, with all that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks, and clicks are greatly appreciated.

\-------------------------------------------

The group of men talked briefly amongst themselves as they waited for Kenma and the children to arrive. Tooru avoided mentioning anything about the brunette child's mother or anything to do with the three other boys, he couldn’t let one of his youngest hear the anger in his voice. He had to hold off for now, until Keiji’s kids arrived at least and find some way to get the clingy child away from them even if it was only for a few hours. There was still so much to catch up on like college and life in general but some of the topics weren’t for a child with a curious mind to hear, possibly even repeat at some point.

It seemed everyones’ prayers were answered as the doorbell rang and there was a light fuss from outside before the door slowly opened. A head peaked through revealing a male with wavy hair and a small hair-pin stuck in the side keeping it out of his face. Tetsuro was the first to get up; putting Yuu down on the couch before approaching his own husband, greeting him with a kiss, he’d take the small child with light brown hair and plant a kiss on his head as well. It took everyone to realize it was Kenma making an appearance finally after none of them had seen him in a while; besides Tetsuro who lived with him. There was always the excuse of work or something coming up last minute; everyone knew it was really due to the fact that alcohol would be involved and Kenma was always the ‘responsible’ one. 

As Kenma stepped in the door; two blonde haired children came in behind him, giving each other not so pleasant looks before turning towards the group of adults. Some stared at the two children in front of them, others shifted their attention to Keiji and Kotaro who were silently snickering. Before anyone could speak the two children started going at  each other's throats again; insulting each other and even getting physical before their dads stepped in and broke it up. Kotaro pulled the tall blonde boy away from the blonde female who was swinging her arms like a helicopter until Keiji grabbed onto her and dragged her out of the house. The group sat in shock as they watched the owls’ face twist into something deadly as he smacked the back of his son's head.

“Kei what in the hell have I told you about hitting your sister?! You know if coach found out about another near fight with your sister, you’d be benched for a whole game.” Kotaro spat venom at his child before giving him a small tap on the mouth, the boy only responded with a nod and a roll of his eyes. Keiji entered the house with the girl but didn’t say anything as she slipped passed the group and went upstairs. There was a sigh of relief heard from the couple before they turned towards the group that still had their mouths wide open. Kenma and Tetsuro sat on the couch with stupid shit eating grins that made everyone else just a little bit more irritated. 

“Sorry about that. This is Kei and that was  Yaichi ; don’t mind her though she’s just moody like always. Anyways this my friends  is my son Kei the elementary volleyball team star player; he stands at 5’2 which is pretty tall for a 10-year-old boy. He plays one of the blockers and they call him the wall just like when we were all back in high school.” Kotaro bragged with the expression like someone was praising him appeared on his face. The blonde boy stayed completely silent as the group watched Keiji whisper something in the tall  childs’ ear, without second thought the boy was approaching the brunette child sitting on the couch. There was an intense silence before the blonde-haired child whispered something in the others ear and soon the brunette child was headed out of the room behind the taller one. There was a small squeal as the child in Tetsuro’s arms threw himself onto the ground and after the other two headed up the stairs.

\-------------------------------------------

The group watched in awe before quickly turning back to the four men who all now sat themselves back down, it was all so sudden but they were grateful to finally have some ‘adult’ time to themselves. Koushi was the first to break the silence as he got up and jogged towards the kitchen to grab a fresh bottle of wine before anyone started talking. Daichi made an appearance once again empty handed, everyone assumed he must have put the baby that was once in his arms down for a nap while he was upstairs. His face was slightly red as he ran his hands through his short freshly cut hair and flopped down on the couch beside Keiji and Kotaro. The party was soon to begin but the men still needed to remember that all of their children were still present in the house at the time so they weren’t able to have too much fun. Koushi came back and sat the wine bottle in the middle of the table, it was lying flat as he flopped back down with a devious smile before looking over at Daichi who wore the same grin.

“Well ladies and gentle-twinks; Me and Koushi came up with a little game so we could all catch up once we all were in the same room and this just happens to be the time. Anyways, how the game goes is, we’ll pick a category and whoever it lands on has to spill all the juicy details about whatever category that is. After sharing you will take a sip from the bottle before spinning once again.” Daichi announced as his eyes scanned each of the men before sitting up. He grabbed the wine bottle and took a small sip from it before looking over at his own husband who did the same thing. They all passed around the bottle until everyone had a sip and placed it back into the middle before Koushi leaned forward, grabbing all of their attention.

“The first category is college or after high school for those who didn’t go to college.” Koushi looked around as the others nodded in agreement, and so it began. The bottle was spun and everyone sat on the edge of their seats, the bottle  chose its first victims; Kenma  Kozume & Tetsuro  Kozume . The two men looked at each other before bursting into laughter, everyone knew both were fools whenever they were around each other. Kenma seemed to want to take the lead as he sat himself onto Tetsuro’s lap with a smile nobody had ever seen before. 

“Well, Kuro couldn’t go to college without his kitty so he waited a year for me to graduate. By the time we both got into college we were already living together. Kuro majored in Chemistry as usual and I became an English major..” The rest of the story was pretty dull mainly going on and on about how they both graduated and how they ended up in Texas. It was almost the same for everyone else so, it wasn’t long till they were moving categories. (I didn’t feel like writing that much; it takes a lot of brain power and honestly, I don’t write down any of my ideas, I just wing it.).

\-------------------------------------------

Sometime must have passed due to the men giggling at complete nonsense and the wine bottle was half full at this point so they were making some good process. Tooru was still on high alert making sure to be prepared if one of the children tried coming downstairs in the middle of their game. They were finally on an interesting topic of talking about their children and what they were like, there was no more talk of how the kids came into all of their lives in fear it could be a touchy subject. Tooru learned that Yaku was hard of hearing, Hinata had ADHD, Kei wasn’t very good at keeping his temper under control while around his sister; the  man made mental notes of all things he should consider whenever he interacted with the children.

It was finally his time to shine and brag highly of his own four children; Hajime was a little out of it as he leaned heavily on the brunette as he sipped a small glass of water; he always was a lightweight. He adjusted himself and slowly moved his husbands head into his lap; softly playing with his hair as he leaned back; the rest prepared for this long ride down the road of ‘Tooru’s children’.

“Well, let’s start with mini me. His name is Yuu and he’s the clingiest out of all 4 children. He can barely be a room away from me and Hajime without having a full breakdown because he thinks we left him for good. I’m actually surprised there hasn’t been someone come down to tell me that Yuu is throwing a tantrum because he misses his dads. Tobio is our youngest; he struggles with separation anxiety but we’ve been working on it especially his brothers. They start school soon; it’s going to be hard after a year of homeschool and being close to his siblings every day. Anyways Akira is our little cook but don’t be fooled by his innocent act; that kid is one hell of a fighter whenever his brother pushes him over the edge. Then..sweet Yuutaro who has been through hell and back, he struggles to keep his hands to...” Hajime jumped at the sudden sound of faint screaming as a door opened and closed. Tooru rolled his eyes like this was some kind of curse that things seemed to happen like it was on queue. A red-faced  Yaichi ran down the stairs nearly tripping over the last steps as she let out panicked breaths, nobody knew how to react in the moment.

\-------------------------------------------

“ Yuutaro ...Akira...fighting...crying...lots of crying.”  Yaichi darted back up the stairs before anyone could say anything, Koushi and Daichi were already right behind her. Hajime sprung up alongside Tooru as they both darted straight up the stairs; nearly pushing through the others. There were screams heard from inside the room as both the men approached, they’d prepare for the worse as they opened the door. Their two oldest were on the floor, Akira on top of Taro as he used both of his fist to strike his older brother in the face. Koushi reassured the other small children that it was okay to come out as they slowly shuffled out into the hallway, there were two children missing that made everyone panic for a second. It was kind of sad to say that Hajime and Tooru got a small sense of relief to hear a familiar cry coming from inside of the room but it reassured at least one was still in the house. 

Tetsuro and Kotaro must have heard all the noise because they were standing next to Tooru as they watched the scene unfold,  Yuutaro managed to flip his brother over and once again there were punches being thrown. Hajime entered the room first knowing exactly what to do, he scanned the scene before clearing his throat and using his firm voice he always used to use on Oikawa whenever he was being hard-headed. 

“ Yuutaro . Akira. Stop this now. We do not fight each other, especially in front of other people. We talked about this before. Break it up. Now.” Hajime’s voice was deep and even made Tooru a bit nervous as he entered the room behind his husband. There was faint mumbling from the eldest as the others entered the room to stop the fight, it wasn’t long till Tooru and Daichi were trying to get Taro off but that boys’ grip was tight on his little brother shirt. Tetsuro and Kotaro stepped in and started working on getting Akira loose and his hands restrained so there was no more hitting. This had to be one of the worse fights since the day the two men had to pick up the two crazy boys from school due to a fight. They eventually got the two away from each other and in separate rooms, there was screaming and crying heard from down the hall as  Yuutaro couldn’t seem to calm down.

\-------------------------------------------

Hajime looked over to the back corner of the room where a small shaking red-faced child let out quick breaths and choked cries. His heart felt like it broke a bit as he slowly approached the small boy, it started to become clear that Yuu witnessed the whole thing unravel from the beginning. Making his presence known he made sure his footsteps were audible as he crouched in front of the terrified brunette child, running his hand slowly through the soft hair. Everyone had left the room, Kotaro and Daichi were sitting in with Akira while they waited for Koushi to return to check the boy out. Tooru and Tetsuro were working on calming Yuutaro down, his screams still echoed through the hallway as the other children filed downstairs to sit with Kenma. Keiji was looking around to find Tobio along with Hinata who said they were best friends and wanted to help. Now it was just Hajime and Yuu alone in the quiet empty room.

The dark brown-haired man waited for the child to look up at him before pulling him into a gentle safety hug. They came up with a system for each of the children whenever things got hard; Yuu and Tobio had the safety system, one of their dads would bring them into a warm tight hug and start kissing around their face to reassure them that everything was okay now. Hajime kissed both the  boy's ears before moving onto his eyes, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and other facial features that helped calm the child in distress. He whispered reassuring words in the minis’ ears before he took the smaller hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze; he received 3 back in response that the child knew it was safe. The man scooped the still trembling child up and exited the room to find Koushi standing with a small smile.

“You need to teach me that calming method Mr. Hajime. There’s a guest bedroom down the hall you can relax in for a bit while things calm down. We have  netflix already set up so please don’t hesitate to watch anything.” Koushi chuckled before slipping the small child a lollipop and making his way to the bathroom where Hinata seemed to disappear into. Hajime gave a small nod before taking Yuu into the guest room to relax, he was pleased to know things were slowly getting under control. He entered the room and closed the door behind him before crawling into bed with the mini Tooru and cuddling up to watch The Lorax for the millionth time.

\-------------------------------------------

Tetsuro and Tooru finally calmed down the enraged child faster than they thought they truly could. Taro sat there silently as he got lectured by the two men but there was no venom behind neither of their tones, instead it was reassuring as they talked to him about letting all his anger pile up. There was a faint knock on the door of the room the three were in; Tetsuro opened it to see his orange haired son reaching up for him. As he picked the boy up, the boy whispered something in his ear that made the raven-haired face go pale a bit.

“Tooru I can deal with Taro. You should head to the bathroom down the hall.” Tetsuro sat himself next to the troubled child as Tooru stood up. He gave a quick nod before rushing out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

There in front of his eyes was Koushi holding Tobio still as he  dry heaved into the toilet bowl, his shirt and pants were missing and his hair was drenched. There was a worried gasp that caught the ash blondes’ attention as he gave a small reassuring smile as he patted the now vomiting  childs’ back. Tooru slowly approached and switched places with his best friend to help the child through whatever was going on.

“Hinata said something about Tobio running out of the room and into the bathroom after the fight started. He found him here a few minutes ago, he isn’t running a fever so I assume he got overwhelmed and his stomach started to act up.” Koushi leaned against the doorframe as he watched Tobio crumble into a ball of sweaty sadness as the blue-eyed child fell against his father. Tooru shot a look at Koushi that practically asked to use his bathtub to clean the child up, he received the answer once he watched the helpful male leave the room with a small smile. With that he undressed the child fully and ran him a nice warm bath to try and soothe some of the stress that was overwhelming the poor boy.

\-------------------------------------------

After what felt like near an hour Tooru cleaned the still trembling dark-haired child up and had a new pair of clothes that Akira was able to fetch from the car. Last that he had heard; Yuu and Akira were with Hajime while Taro had no plans of facing his brothers and had fallen asleep in the other room. It was only the brunette man and the startled child left to do stuff; it was getting late and since the situation had calmed down it was time for bed. Everyone was visibly drained as a few of the other men shuffled up the stairs with their little ones to put them to rest in the play room where little sleeping bags were spread out. Oikawa picked up Tobio and ruffled his hair before switching off the light and exiting the bathroom to find his husband laying with their other children.

Once the dark-haired child was all settled down between his brothers and other dad; Tooru exited the room with no say when he’ll be back. Nobody questioned it as it was painted clear as day on his face that he needed some kind of break. His breathing was quickly increasing in speed as he walked downstairs to meet the rest of the men, the only one missing was Hajime. It felt like the walls were closing in as he made eye contact with Suga, who seemed to instantly catch on. A hand grabbed his clammy hand and led him towards the kitchen without a word; only a visible smile was on the others face. Oikawa was sat down on a stool as he placed his head down on the counter; Koushi went to look for more wine to calm the tense males' nerves. It wasn’t long till the rest of the group joined the two men in the kitchen as a big bottle of wine was pulled out. One by one they all received a glass but didn’t speak; only looking at the brunette who seemed like he was ready to explode.

“What’s on your mind Tooru?” Daichi finally spoke as he sipped his wine beside the once setter who finally sat up to reveal a red and tear stained face.

“I thought I was prepared for all of  this..I’m so frustrated with myself.” Tooru wiped tears off his cheeks as the others watched in silence. Picking up his glass he downed the wine before getting a near automatic refill.

“ Bub I think we all at one point thought we were prepared. Hell, I had a breakdown when I found there could be something seriously wrong with Yaku but over time I realized my baby boy will be fine. It just takes time to adjust to parenthood, don’t be so hard on yourself. We’re all here for you now.” Tetsuro gave his old friend a gentle pat on the back before leaning on Kenma with a slight smirk as he noticed a smile creeping on Tooru’s face.

“Fuck yeah! You’re right, no matter what has happened over the years; you guys always stuck by my side. I don’t know what I’d do without all of you...I miss our youth sometimes. I wish I could just relive it once more, to relive all of our awesome memories. But I wouldn’t trade this for the world, not ever.” The brunette took a long sip from his glass before getting up and pulling everyone in for a group hug. 

Everything was going to be okay, maybe not today nor tomorrow or the week after that but eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed or are going to enjoy this chapter. I deeply apologize for it taking me nearly forever to get this out. As I stated my laptop broke and I've been bummed out for a bit. Anyways I'm thinking of giving you guys something special next chapter, possibly two depending on how much I write but I'm hoping it'll make up for my absence when it comes to this chapter. I'm going to try and include some angst but there will be a lot of fluff I promise you that. Also, I'm thinking of doing a little valentine's day special and would love some feedback to know if that would be something anyone is interested in, that will also consist of a lot of fluff so yeah! I hope you enjoy my writing; please leave comments, kudos, bookmark, or just plain click on it and read a little. I love you and I'll see you next time! <3


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining some things.

> Hi! This is random I know but I didn't want to make everyone wait for me to post without an actual explanation. I feel bad that I kind of disappeared out of the blue after saying I would be consistent with post but sadly, I haven't been. 
> 
> So, let me start by saying that a few weeks ago like I mentioned my laptop was broken. My dog had sat on it and broke the screen so that took a few days to get back. That obviously cost a bit of money and due to covid everything is really tight. Along side with things being tight, school has been consistently knocking me down and putting me in a huge slump. Normally I would just put my feelings into my next chapter but that's something I can't do this time due to what I'm exactly writing right now. I have a treat for everyone to make it up (or I hope so...doubting myself a little due to all the detail and how lengthy it's going to end up being). Overall my mental health has really taken a turn for the worse and I've had no motivation. Once I'm able to write better I promise I will be more productive and making sure I get chapters out a bit quicker than before.
> 
> Anyways, allow me to explain what the next few chapter(s) will be about. So I think I'll be splitting Chapter 3 into two parts all together. I was planning to have this all done before valentines day but obviously that failed but maybe it'll be out by the end of the month (no promises). Chapter 3 will be centered around all of the relationships/ships over the time from when they met to when they got married. Currently I've been writing the IwaOi part and so far just writing that one section; I have written a little over 8000 words. Due to the fact they met as friends; there is a bunch of detail (maybe a little too much) but I want to make up for my absence + I'm having fun breaking down their relationship over the years since the anime nor manga gave a big view of their personal backgrounds. I'm using headcanons made by the fandom to make things a little more spicier. I'm hoping when this is all said and done I'll be able to make people happy to read about the couples and how their relationships went in my head. I will also be writing BokuAka, KuroKen, & Daisuga after I finish IwaOi. I assume that BokuAka & IwaOi will be my longest so they will be in the first half of Chapter 3 while KuroKen & Daisuga will be in the second half of chapter 3. This is probably because my favorite ships of all time are BokuAka & IwaOi; I could go into wild detail with both of them. I also love KuroKen and DaiSuga but I haven't really been attached to both characters like I am with the other ships but of course no slander.
> 
> Chapter 4; I have a pretty big plan for that which could contain some heavy angst. This will most likely be one full chapter on its own but I can't promise it wont be lengthy. This chapter will be centered around Tooru & Hajime's kids in this series but in the future. Taking a small peak into the future after all the kids are grown up (not moved out, I'm not ready for that ;-;). This will foreshadow chapter 5+ after this and possibly even a mini series if the series starts to do really well and I get some nice feedback. I found this to be something I would also probably have a lot of fun writing due to the fact it's a different future than how it is played out in the anime or manga due to some of them already being adults in the series. This means; different looks (mainly hair and style), possibly different sports, personalities, problems, teams, and even friends. TBH my main thing I'm looking forward to is writing a near completely rewired Kageyama (hint: possible undercut Kags). 
> 
> Anyways, I thank you for being so patient with me and not giving up on me just yet. You guys don't know how hard I smile when I see I've received kudos, check that the clicks have went up, get a comment, or someone bookmarks my story. That's something to look forward to and motivate me to continue to put my writing skills to use. So, that's something you guys can look forwards to with the next 2 chapters; more detail and more emotion than before. I love you guys! <3
> 
> \- Kodane 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this baby has been sitting in my files for about a week now and everyday I have waited for my email to arrive. Today is the day it has arrived and I was so excited to get this thing out for people to read along with some of my friend who wanted to read this. I'm planning on making this multiple chapters full of different events, twist, and turns. There will be fluff, angst, possibly 18+, and more coming very soon. I'll try my best to get the chapters out as fast as I can. I don't have anyone to reread and fix my silly mistakes like spelling or grammar errors so please bare with me. I try my best to fix what I can with the help of a manual reader that can read this out loud for me so I can hear my mistakes. If you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in a chapter please don't hesitate to comment. Other than that have a great day!


End file.
